


Unhinged

by orphan_account



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Samesize Vore, Soft Vore, habit is frickin' huge, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's something weird about Boris Habit's mouth...





	Unhinged

**Author's Note:**

> happy vore day y'all. nothing sexual happens in this fic

There were a lot of strange things about Boris Habit. And I mean _a lot_ of strange things. And we're not even talking about his personality quirks here.

Often times, his boyfriend Kamal Bora wondered if Boris was fully human or not. He knew vampires existed, having known one in the Habitat, so who's to say other kinds of monsters can't exist, too? Of course, he would never call Boris a monster. He was too kind, too sweet, too- _oh my GOD what is he doing with his mouth._

Kamal's mind drifts back to that time he used 'unhinged at the jaw' to describe Boris' mental state back at the Habitat as he watches his boyfriend yawn cartoonishly wide. Boris neglected to cover his mouth, and Kamal could see down into his throat easily with how wide his mouth was open. Kamal gulped. As Boris closes his mouth, there's an audible CLICK of bones setting back in place and Kamal winces a little at the sound.

Boris must've noticed all this staring, as he then looks at Kamal with a confused look on his face, tilting his head to the side as he does so.

"What is it, Kamal? Do I hab something in my teeth?" Boris asked.

"UH, nn-no, I was just. Uh." Shit.

Boris stared at him a big longer before something clicked in his head. "Ohhhhhh, that's "right", you've have never seen me loosen my jaw like that b-for," he said. "I do-not usually show poeple that... but I trust you, Kamal. You make me "feel" comfor-table. :-)"

Kamal blushes a little at that. He was such a ball of nerves, he often worried that his nervous vibe bothered others. But Boris feels comfortable around him, and often makes sure to tell Kamal how much he loves him. The feeling was mutual, too. Kamal felt so at peace around the big guy... especially when he- _oh geez was staring at Boris' mouth again wasn't he._

Once again, Boris seemed to have noticed that. He chuckled a little. "OH, I get it now. You want "in" don't you? ;-)"

Kamal's blush deepens. "...........Maybe," he finally squeaks out. "But, ah, aren't we out of shrinking violets?"

"Oh we dont need thoss. Unless you want 2b small. But you don't HAFF too be!"

"Wait, what?"

"U've seen me open my mouth... You could fit in there easy! In fakt, I kno you could!"

Boris seemed almost a little too excited about this.

"I dunno..." Kamal started, "I mean, I know you're bigger than me and all, but still. You're talking about swallowing an entire person. Can you seriously do that?"

"Of course!" Boris replied. He was rocking excitedly in his seat.

Oh god damn it, that's cute, Kamal thought. Boris was always extra cute when he got excited about things, the way he'd wiggle or flap his hands or do little spins and twirls. _Uhg._

"Okay, I guess we can give it a shot," Kamal said, sealing his fate.

After he's assured Kamal's really ready for this, Boris lifts his boyfriend up off the ground as he opens his mouth unnaturally wide with a pop from his jaw. Kamal just stared wide-eyed at the scene unfolding before him. At least, until Boris suddenly brings his mouth down over Kamal's entire head, anyway. Kamal gives a muffled _mmf!_ of surprise when this happens, but stays completely silent through the whole thing. The only thoughts going through his head were _OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD?_ as he was pushed further into his boyfriend's mouth and throat. Part of him was worried about being crushed in Boris' throat, and another worried about Boris suffocating, but he trusted that Boris knew what he was doing. He's done this before, right?

Truth be told, Boris had never done this before. Well, not with a whole other person anyway. But he did swallow a whole watermelon like this once, to see if he could, and that worked out just fine! He was sure he could swallow Kamal down easy-peasy. To his credit, it was going pretty smoothly. Kamal was nice enough to fold his shoulders in tightly to make it easier to get him down. Boris had him up to his waist now, holding onto his legs to gently shove him down his gullet. He felt Kamal's head hit his stomach, and got a little over-excited by that, pushing the remaining length of his legs down faster than he intended. There was another muffled _MMFF!!_ from within him as Kamal's feet slipped past his lips and down to join the rest of their owner with a few more hard swallows. Popping his jaw back in place, Boris took a deep breath and then sighed in contentment.

"There we "go", all done!" Boris said as he then plopped himself down on the couch. Kamal weighed heavily in his stomach, heavier than he was expecting, and sitting down felt like a pretty good idea.

Kamal wished he'd got some kind of warning before being shoved forcefully down into Boris' stomach like that, but he supposed he could forgive Boris since he had a, uh, full mouth. The inside of Boris' stomach was very tight, but thankfully Kamal was used to folding himself up into a tight ball. He always felt it comforting to sit like that. He began trying to right himself, but the stomach walls started fluttering all around him and making it a little difficult to do so. Boris' deep voice rumbled above him in what sounded like giggling. Wait, was he... ticklish in here? Huh. When Kamal finally got himself in what he felt was upright, he let own his own sigh. He then felt hands press against his back, rubbing in gentle circles, as Boris rubbed his distended belly. The walls around Kamal began to press in more as well, giving him the feeling of a full body hug-slash-massage. It always felt nice when he was shrunk by the violets, but now it felt... even nicer somehow. He thought he'd be made uncomfortable by the tighter, claustrophobic embrace, but it was actually pretty comforting. He didn't feel in danger at all.

Boris spoke up, and Kamal could both hear and feel it. "R u OK in there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm great," Kamal responded. "How about you?"

"O I am fine! Just... your kind of heav-ee... and bigger than a water-melon."

"Well, yeah."

"My tummy is sore... but I think if I just kepe rubbimg it it'll be better."

As Boris resumed giving his over-stuffed stomach attention, Kamal began to feel around his surroundings. The normally bountiful folds were all stretched taught, giving the interior of Boris' stomach a nice, smooth feeling. Kamal could feel the stomach muscles flutter and pulse under his touch, and Boris let out a small chuckle.

":-O Do that a gain!" Boris spoke up. Kamal obliged, rubbing large circles with his hand. He could hear Boris sigh as he continued his own rubbing from outside. They kept this up for quite a bit until Kamal's surroundings became to heat up slightly, and close in on him tighter, as Boris' heartbeat sped up and he started giggling again. He wrapped his arms around his bloated belly, hugging himself and its contents. He was practically sparkling with happiness.

"Kamal, you are wonderful, letting me keep you this close."

"Happy to be this close, Boris."

"Thank you for trusting me, my friend :-) I love you."

"I love you too," Kamal replied as his own sparkles began to shine.


End file.
